Sunlight Kiss
by NutCracker1911
Summary: AU. He is the one who doesn't believe for such thing as fate while trying to reach his own dream. Until he meet her. KiMa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is it, the first chapter of my newest fic. I want to take break of my other fic for a while, so I created this fic. It wont be a long fic, so it's perfect for me. I myself think this fic lack something, like motives, or didn't make any sense at all, but yeah, I already did it, might as well post it.**

 **I want to dedicated this fic for everyone who encourage me, especially this author name OSAMA NEKONI. I was quite in a slump, and reading her fic encourage me to write more. If any of you are Indonesian or can read Indonesian, read her fic. I tell you, it's good. (oh, but she's SoMa writer, just to tell you)**

 **Lastly sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC. Especially grammar mistake, seeing as I'm trying to write it in present tense**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it belong to its rightful owner.**

88888888

Sunlight Kiss

Chapter 1

I've never know what love is.

How could I know it if I hadn't felt it before?

What is family love? My mother died while gave birth to me, I've always aware of my father's gaze at me every time near my birthday (I'm not that stupid). I don't have any siblings (my own brother is already cut ties with us). The siblings whom we adopted from the streets were to focused with their own studies to help raised our family name, forgetting to bond with me in the process.

My father who's always told me that he loved me? Is it love if I had to be forced to follow every his desire to succeed our family business? My father's to easy to use the word 'love', telling me that it was for my own good. Can't he see my own desire, even if it was just a little?

What is friendship love? as long as I remembered, I don't have any friends for as long as I lived. People either stay away or stay close with me, all because of the Death name that I always wore as my family name. Nobody saw me for me. Everyone blinded by power and money who come with my name, really gross how human nature is, don't you think?

What is romantic love? Pfft. Don't make me laugh. I don't even have any friends, you expected me to have a romantic feeling for anyone? Sorry, but I'm not some fool who believed some cheesy story like fate. Fall in love in the first sight sound stupid, how could you fall in love with someone just with one gaze? For me, it's bullshit, just someone who mistake love with sexual desire. It's not love, because in this world there's nothing such as fate.

At least that's what on the mind of Death the Kid for 19 years of his life in this world.

Until that girl come.

It was just like any other day. Coming to Evans' Hair Salons on time and greet the son of the owner and also the shopkeeper (I refused to call him friend, yah, I guess acquaintance will do), serving the customer who want to get their hair cut until near the lunch break.

"I'm serious, Kid. I don't even understand why you like this job that much." Said the shopkeeper, Soul, while reading a magazine. Ugh. Really, this man. From day one I work in here he's always like this, just reading magazine, he don't even greet the customer! At least if you're the shopkeeper, show some manner on it even if you don't like it.

But yeah, I guess it's what all people ask in their mind when they know I work here secretly as a part time job. And they should. Why the son of the infamous people in this town like me choose such a job in this kind of place? I have a bright future already planned for me from the moment I was born (and since my brother left the house), being the chief of the biggest funeral coordinator in this town. Why would I sacrificed it just to become a hairdresser in such a hair salon, which even if it has a name Evans on it, but it was still just a branch business, just to be a small trial if it can help get some money. It really doesn't make any sense, and clearly really different from my future carrier.

The answer is simple, actually. And really cheesy I guess. Passions. Especially for symmetry.

I've always has been obsessed with symmetry for as long as I remembered. The doctor has diagnosed me with severe OCD, but I really don't mind it. On the contrary, I actually proud with my conditions. I could proudly announce to the world about my obsession (even if it's sometimes being a drag). I've always dreamed to make the world become more symmetrical with my job, something which is nearly impossible with being the funeral coordinator (It's not easy to get a land, and it's not like we could move the body freely just to achieve symmetry).

And that's where the hairdresser come from.

I've always looked at it. Such a simple job, but could make someone's day better. I've always looked at their happy face from the cut they get, such a beautiful and symmetrical cut. Since that day, I've always dreamed to become a hairdresser who could give happiness from my work of symmetry.

But, yeah… it's not like my father would allow it even if he heard my dreams. No matter what, he's already set making me the heir of the family business which has already run for generations.

See? Fate has never be, and will never be, on my side.

And it's not just me. You see, Soul Evans the shopkeeper, just like his name indicated, he's from the Evans' family which is infamous for their music. Even if he never told me or showed me, I knew that his passion was actually music, piano especially. I can't helped but noticed how his finger moved when there's music around, or the music magazine he usually read (well, sometimes it's a playboy magazine, but don't mind the detail). His family thought he don't have the gift for it and making him the shopkeeper for one the family business. But I know deep down in his heart, he want to pursue music carrier and showed it to his family.

I think, if fate is there just to hamper our dreams, why would I believed it in the first place?

But if I think about it, maybe it's the same fate that allowed me to meet this girl.

When the moment she first enter the hair salons, maybe it's sound cheesy, but the light which also come from the door felt really bright. It's as if a dot of light come through my dark world, enveloped every pore of my body which always missed it for my whole life.

Her face is actually normal. Beautiful, but not like those supermodel in the magazine or some popular girl in the university. Her make up is not excessive, natural on her face and not looked heavy, making a fresh image. Her clothes not too much but was kept neat, making her beauty natural image shone.

Her ash blonde hair down to the waist shone from the light behind her, creating such unique shade. Her eyes is the most beautiful green I ever saw, not a dull green, but more lively, like a forest green, or emerald. Yes. Overall she is actually a beauty, but you could also called her cute.

And hey, the plus point is, her face is symmetrical.

I've never believed in love at first sight, but maybe this is what they meant when they said they experienced it.

It's just that it felt different from what the book describe about falling in love, like the thumping on the chest or the butterflies on the stomach. Well, maybe I felt it, but it's not what makes me surprised. No, what makes me surprised is this feeling, like meeting a long searched person on my whole life without knowing who that person is. Feeling like a tug on your soul, not because of her physical bodies (a shame her chest quite flat. But hey, at least she got a nice legs), but more like meeting your half soul you always thought was missing.

Deep down in my soul, I know she's the one I'm looking for this whole time on my life.

She's not a normal girl. Yes. She's clearly an angel, a light that created to saved me from this darkness.

I was too shocked, Soul has to wake me up from my daydream, making the angel chuckle. I even space out while hearing her request to trim her hair, luckily she's willing to repeated it. Honestly, I never been out of focus like this since my brother left us.

And after I finished trimming her hair, when she looked at me and gave me that thousand watt of smile while thanking me, I swear its as if thousand of light enveloped me, warm and bright. Just looking at her smile, I feel like today will be a good day, as if my life will become better. From when she come until she goes home, I could only stood quietly, enjoying her soothing presence.

That day I realized that I haven't think about my cruel fate for once when she was there.

Too bad I forgot to ask her name before she goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew. Finally, chapter 2. Sorry for you guys who kept waiting for this. I just want to tell you guys that updates from now will be slow, painfully slow. I just got an internship in the hospital so it's been very busy time. And all my other fic will also be late, so sorry for that.**

 **I just want to promote my dear friend's new fic, it's a SoMa though. It's called 13 children of nighmares by OSAMA NEKONI. I know, it's weird to hear a SoMa promotion fic in KiMa fic, but this fic is really good, well it was only a prolog at this moment though, but it got potential, so give it a try.**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater belong to its rightful owner, and its obviously wasn't me.**

88888888

Chapter 2

Two season had passed since the mysterious light angel come to my life, and I just kept silent admiring her beauty from afar without getting near her except for work. No. I can't possibly selfish enough to taint her presence with my darkness. After all, beauty were created to be admired from far. Yes. I already satisfied enough just to see her from afar without having any interaction with her. I can't be anymore selfish.

Or maybe, deep inside my deepest heart, I just don't have the courage. What if she ran away if I approach her. Or maybe I was afraid to be disappointed, that she'll just the same with the people around me, getting near me just because of my money.

Or maybe I was afraid. What if the fate just playing around with me again, making me meeting with the angel I can't possibly have.

I need courage, badly, something that I wish to have for long, something that I'll never had in my whole life.

I always remember when the angel come to this hair salon. Besides, she always come in the same time, every month when near lunch break, just to trim her hair. That sensation when I touch her delicate hair is just that lovely, her smile that I get at the end always make my day.

I'm satisfied. I always tell myself that I'm satisfied getting this kind of interaction. Just a hairstylist and his customer. I don't even need her name if it make this whatever we have over. I don't need to getting closer to her if it make me can't feel her presence like this again.

Tonight the rain pouring down heavily since 5 pm. Soul had already gone home, he does always trust me with this shop.

I do need to keep clean the shop tonight, it is in my schedule this week after all, but the truth is it was already finished long ago and I was supposed to be in home this time around. But no, I choose to be in here until late at night, making myself some hot chocolate while look through the window enjoying the view. I don't know, I'm just having mood to see this kind of view, the one which exactly like my heart right now.

I do have a problem at home right now, that's why I feel like I don't want to go home just yet. Somehow, my father know that I always skip school to be in this shop. I honestly don't understand. Doesn't the most important thing is that I understand the topic and get a good mark on the test? Why do I even need to join the class which I already understand? Sorry, but I prefer to use that kind of wasteful time to do a better job like this part time. But my father think otherwise. He even want to speak with the Evans to fired me from this job.

Yah. I know somehow that this will happen sooner or latter. After all, fate always keep laughing at me, I don't even know why. I even kind of preparing myself if I get this scenario from the first time I get this job.

It just that, why does it happened when I already find her, the angel who can free me from this darkness?

Suddenly a shadow of human across the street capture my interest. It didn't get wet because it take shelter in front of the shop across the street. I get 2 thing when I see it's posture. First, it was a she. Second, she was shivering from cold.

Imagine my shock when I decide to see more the shadow. That ash blond and the emerald eyes… there's no way I don't recognize her. The woman who kept haunting my mind since day one I saw her. The angel who shine through my darkness with just her smile. The same woman, but her expression's like….dare I say it….broken.

When I know it, I already gone outside the shop, giving her an umbrella and a shelter in the hair salon for her to kept warm. Her smile when she receive a cup of hot chocolate from me is just different from her usual smile. I don't know how to describe it, this smile just seems kind of off.

I really want to hug her, find out what making her like this, fight whoever did this to her. But the word that escape from my mouth is just that she can stay in here for as long as she want, at least until the rain stop. I just embarrassed with myself from my own cowardice. I, who don't have a single drop of courage. I, who denied fate. How could I possibly help her, repay her for her smile which saved me.

The angel just look at me with an indescribable look. I just shock with her sudden question, "You're not asking me what just happened to me?"

I could only chuckle. "I don't know if I'm worthy enough to hear it. After all, who am I so I could force you to tell all your problem to me. I would only hear it if and only if you're ready to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm ready to hear it whenever you want."

The angel just smirking. "Hee… I didn't know that there are still a man who was gentlemen enough to do that kind of thing like you. Glad to know it." While looking at her cup, she said, "I don't mind telling it to you. Right now all I need is a person who could hear all I said, I really need to release this from my chest."

I'm surprised. I don't know If I'm worthy enough to help her right now. But here she is, right now, in front of me, with her wide emerald eyes waiting for my reactions. Without even noticing it I just nod my head, asking her in silence for her to continue with her stories.

"Yah, long story short, I just broke up with my boyfriend." She said it without lifting her head. "He is my childhood friend. He's annoying, way to hyperactive, just like a monkey who can't help but move around." Her sad smile just make my heart more broken. "But I still love him. I see him as a part in me who can't be separated. It just that difficult to imagine my life without him."

I could only stood there listening her story. "At first, we started dating because we feel that we're really close, if you know what I mean. But it didn't change my feeling for him, that I love him. I really think that he felt the same way about me actually." I don't know why. Even though every word she said really make my heart hurt, but deep in my heart I'm glad that I get a chance to help her, even if it was just by listening to her stories. "Until I know that he started dating with my best friend. Don't get me wrong. I was happy with them. But it still hurt, you know. So I asked him to drop me on that street. Knowing that my feeling were unrequited was hurt more than I thought."

We just stood there enjoying the night time on Death City, not a word were there to break the silence between us. Despite that, there's no awkwardness between us, but a peaceful feeling, like we're comforting each other with our silence.

Until finally she put down the cup, breaking our silence with saying, "Hey, could you cut my hair?" I could only widened my eyes. "Maybe until below the shoulder? I just want to get some symbols that I'm ready to move on. What do you think?"

I could only nod. Even though I doubt she could move on that fast, but her spirit and her readiness to move on for people dear to her just touched my heart. We then continue to passed the night with silence, only snaps from the scissors working was heard.

"If I may know, why do you still at this place at this late night? I know you're not the owner of this shop, there's no reason for you to stay at this place this late."

I know she just want to keep a chat, but I guess this question really hit me, like quip me for my staying at this place. Right. Why do I still at this place this late night, just to ran away from father? I do hesitate to tell her, but her stare just so intense, so innocence, like hypnotizing me to tell her every thing in my heart, like tell me that no matter what, she'll always be by my side.

I then told her every inch of my problem. She is a good listener. Every advice she gave me seems really direct. She didn't think how to console me, what I want to hear at all. On the contrary, she really tell me what seems to be right in her eyes, which I had to admit painfully that yes, she's right. That I was wrong, because no matter how or why, my father just care about me, like every fathers do to their child, I know all of it. I know, I just don't want to admit it. But hearing her saying all that, I'm forced to face the fact that yes, I can't keep running away forever.

"Just so you know, I do believe in fate. Because I know my meeting here with you tonight is also a part of fate."

And yes, hearing her saying all that seems to make me believe in fate a little, just a little.

And when I see her smile, that same smile that shine through my darkness, return, maybe for the first time in my whole life I feel like I could learn how to love my self more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know its late, its very late. I had no excuse. I was just busy with my internship right now, thankfully right now I enter new cycle which would allow me to take a few breather, seeing how its not to busy, so I want to prioritizing updating all my fic when I'm not really busy. Again, I'm sorry for how late it is**

 **sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC. Especially grammar mistake, seeing as I'm trying to write it in present tense**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I own it I would add romance tag in it teehee.**

88888888

Chapter 3

After that night, my relationship with the angel ran smoothly.

Every time she came, we told each other about our day. And lately, she also came to the shop just to talked to me (of course on my break time) or when we coincidently meet in the street. We also talked about our problem and what troubled us that day. Knowing there's someone who could heard my trouble never felt this good before.

It felt surreal. First time I saw her, I thought I was satisfied just looking at her from afar. But when I really interacted with her, talked with her, I felt the happiest.

Yes, I looked at her as an angel, but with every interaction I had with her, I was reminded that she also was just a girl, a regular human being without exceptional unique skill, not a holy being who can forgive every sins. She also had her flaws, for example her anger issues, and also her trust issues with men (which make me down when I first heard it. Eh, not like I'm giving up anyway). From the deepest of my heart I hope I could helped her the same way she helped me.

Today was no different, Soul lazing around the shop, me and the angel talked about our days, I just know that today will be another good day.

How wrong I was.

The angel were talking about her problem in her university. Apparently, her grade were declining in which her scholarship could be revoked if she couldn't get the target in the next test. I was quite shocked when I heard it honestly, because as far as I know she was an honor student, and the best among her peer, but well, sometimes there was a time when a human is in his lowest, even I sometimes experienced it.

We were just joking around like usual, when suddenly her face chance when she accidently looking throughout the window, making me follow her gaze. Across the street there were a man and a woman, the man with electric blue hair (how peculiar) locking hands with an asian girl with black ponytail walking on the street. From the blushes on their face and their gaze to each other, you could clearly see that they were a couple, a really intimate one.

Looking at the angel, I realized that this man was her ex. She hid it quite well actually, but you could still see the hurt across her face, and that's what makes me realized that she clearly still love him. I looked at her hair. Apparently, even when I cut it, she still couldn't move on.

I just felt anger at that point. I know that fate would not side with human. If fate really exist, why such a great woman in front of me had to deal with broken heart? Why I have to met this girl, only so I couldn't get her?

Looking at her forced smile was when it's all clicked to me. Fate might hinder our path, so why we should surrender to it? Why not change fate itself? We have the abilities for it, why we just stood here, wondering all about what if's? Why should we follow it if we don't like it in the first place?

Suddenly I felt extra conscious about my surrounding. I see Soul reading his magazine. What is he doing here? Why isn't he go to his house right now and talk to his parents about his passions? Show it with his play which I know would be amazing. I see the angel. Why is she just stood there with her pained smile like that? Why isn't she chase after the man, confess to him about all her feeling?

I see myself. What am I doing here? All this time I spent running, running, and running. Never once I told my father about what I want. Never once I try to get closer with my adopted sisters. Maybe my father would not allowed me to follow my passions, even maybe, my passions will be ridiculed. Maybe my adopted sisters are an ass, just to lich our money, not caring at all about family bonding. But I know that I will be satisfied, because I know for once I'm trying. I know that my relationship with my family won't be strained like this, and I know at least I got an answer.

Suddenly filled with courage out of nowhere, I stop my work, make the angel looked at me wondering what just happened. "What are we doing here?" I said, bang covering my eyes.

"What are you-"

"You should chase after that man, told him about how your feeling. We don't know, maybe he actually had the same feeling for you. And even if he didn't had the same feeling, at least you know you tried, you won't be here burdened with such an unfinished business. Do you want to have such regrets if one day you looked at him married another woman? Don't just stand there loosing to fate!"

All noises in the shop immediately cease, clients in the shop just stood there quietly hearing my outburst. But honestly, I felt no shame. No. right now there's only courage running through my vein, anger to fate who was always against us.

"Dude. Seriously?"

"And you, Soul." I looked straight to his ruby eyes. "Why are you still here torturing yourself like this. We all know you have another passion, in music. Why are you letting your family and fate control your life like that? You know what, screw them! Screw them all! We also have the right to pursue our dreams!" Soul just looked at me like I'm some mad man. Yes. Maybe I am mad. "I looked at you as a friend." I couldn't looked at his eyes directly, but I know he could still hear my voice, even when I told him the word with such a small voices, making his eyes widened. "Why are you still standing there?! Just go! To the music school or some recording company or whatever! Now!"

In different situations, maybe I would laugh seeing Soul scuttled because of my command. But right now its just different. I looked at the angel with such a soft smile I never thought I could put on my face. "You know? All this time I don't even know your name, but I just want you to know that I love you all this time." Looking at her widened eyes, I continued. "Right now all you need to do is chase after him, explained all your feeling to him. Before your ex, he is your best friends. I know you could solve all your problem between you two. Don't let regret lingering in you." She just looked at me like some lost child. "Hurry, go!" my command successfully make she scuttled.

After seeing the two of them gone, I just slumped to the floor, all the energy and adrenaline in my body just gone Yelling like that, getting angry like that, that was the first for me. I realized I still put my pained smile. I know deep down in my heart I don't want her to go with that man. I want her to just stay here, disobeying me, and told me that she don't have to go to that man anymore. But I know that when I saw her bright smile the next time I see her, it's all worth it.

Maybe this is what I want from the start, chance to fight fate. Even the most stupid and ignorant person in the world know that human couldn't against fate, and I'm no fool. But I want to at least kept chasing my dream, fighting this losing battle against fate. I want to have a chance to fulfill my dream even if the chance were 0,1%.

I guess I should get going too. Immediately I ran to my house, not caring about working hours or people in the street looking at me weirdly. I just want to tell everything to my family. I mean, change begin from the first step, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I'm sorry for the delay, it's been what, months? Year? Anyway here is the last chapter of Sunlight Kiss. Thank you for all the encouragement, be it from the favourite, follow, or review.

sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC, seeing I'm still not used to English, after all this time, sigh.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Soul Eater, that much was obvious lol.

88888888

Chapter 4

Four months had passed since the incident, and I'm happy to say that things were getting better.

I still had to be the successor of my family business. Come on, you think life is as easy as afternoon drama that your dreams can easily come true? Of course that was just a wishful thinking. But now, at least my father allowed me to continue my part time work, as long as I didn't neglect my duties. For me, it's enough as long as I could still cut hairs and get a smile from my client.

I still can't get in touch with my runaway brother, even I doubt he still can be considered as my father's son. But at least my relationship with my adopted sisters were getting better. I just happened to find out that they felt the same as me, wanting to know their new sibling better, but to scared and feeling unworthy to approached me. When I approached them first, they looked at me like I've grown a second head. But after a few minutes of new introduction, I can safely assume that we're become closer as a family. We do still feels awkward toward each other sometimes, but hey, at least it's getting better. Liz even told me to trim their hair sometimes, how great is that!

And I'm happy to told you that Soul finally accepted as one of the new students at Julliard with of course music as his major. I also heard that his relationship with his parents were getting better. It was a misunderstanding after all, Soul thought he's inferior because people around him always compared him to his brother, making him going in a slump. His parents thought that he didn't have interest in music, thus the whole drama of Evan's family and how Soul work as a shopkeeper in this shop.

Oh yes. The good news is that because Soul didn't work here anymore next month, the Evans planned to sold this shop, and of course I planned to buy it. My father also had agreed to this arrangement, saying that perhaps it's better to expand our business in other field.

I can't help but think that no matter how hard we denied, it was all a part of how fate work. At least now I think I get a glimpse of how fate work in our lives. I thought fate work in wonder. We can't just sit by and let fate work completely controlling our live, no, it wanted us to also trying. When we took the steps, fate will work, following our steps and guide us so then we could get to the goals it wrote for us. What we should do is take the first steps, and enjoy how fate work the rest. Yes, fate truly work in wonder.

Everything went smoothly, except one.

After the incident, she didn't come to this shop anymore, not even walk across this shop. At first I thought she was busy, but after a while I started to think that maybe she avoided me.

After all I confessed to her that I loved her, even when I don't know her name. Oh no, I really sound like a stalker, did I? Does she become afraid of me because of it?

Or maybe she's been busy with her childhood friend? Do their relationship getting better? do they become lovers again?

Does she forget about me?

Thinking about it never failed making me feel down. No matter what, she's the one who helped me seeing lights in this garbage called life. Her presence makes me see that there's still something good in this life, that I had to learn to trust fate again. After all, she was my first love.

Truly, as they said, first love never come true.

I missed her, I want to see her again even if it's the last time.

Today was also goes by like any other day. Nothing special happening, well, maybe except Soul who now seems concentrated learning everything music related, seeing next month he goes to his new school. I just finished taking care of the last client before I went to lunch, while suddenly the door opened revealing the next client. Imagine my surprised seeing the person who walked through the door.

The girl… the angel who saved me.

Without hesitation she walked toward me, ignoring the welcome Soul gave her (at least he improved his interpersonal skill toward the client, maybe because his dreams were coming true). I could only look at how her emerald eyes looked straight toward my golden eyes, how her now long hair sway as she walked. There's only silence between us, well, there're a bustling sound of people talking around us, but I don't give a mind at them. After all, my mind completely focused at the girl in front of me.

She came! After a long while finally she came! Do I give a damn about the reason of her absence? Yes. I do wonder about it. I think I would care for the reason of her long absence, for the reason she would tell me, if she wanted to tell me. Reason why she didn't come this whole time, reason why I wait for her like a stupid fool. But seeing her now standing in front of me like this, I feel like I didn't need reasons. I didn't need anything.

As long as she's by my side, as long as I could see her like this, it was enough.

The first word between us was an apology, made by her. She then explained that she can't come to this shop during this 4 months because of her study for the upcoming exams which would affect her scholarship (by the way, if I haven't told you earlier, she's taking law, and I think it's wonderful that she could keep her scholarship, seeing that I know it means a lot to her. And law is a very difficult subject after all, I'm really happy for her).

She smiled when I congratulate her (that smile which always success melt my heart). What I didn't expected was how she told me the continuation of that day, the day when I told her to chase after her childhood friend. "As I ran toward him, I continue asking myself my feeling for him. Is it really love? When I looked at him with Tsubaki, I realize that yes, this is indeed love, but clearly this feeling was not as deep as what they had with each other. What they had, was a love as deep as the deepest part of world, maybe an entire universe. A love that no one could stop from. To be honest I got jealous."

When I asked her if she confessed, she giggled and said, "of course I confessed. No matter what I want to finished this unrequited feeling of mine. Besides, you're the one who told me to do it, and how could I not doing it with you yelling like that." She laughed seeing my embarrassed blush. "I know I would get rejected, and I was right. But on the other hand, I felt relieve to say it. I know it still not perfect, but I know my relationship with my two best friend were getting better. Yes, it still felt awkward sometimes, but I know we would be the same as before again, just you see."

"So here I am, ready to move on and say goodbye to my unrequited love. When I think how I proceed, I remember you and that haircut the other day. To be honest, this long hair was not only because of my negligence because I prefer my study, but deep in my heart I know it was because I was not ready to move on that fast." She closed her eyes. "but now I know I'm ready." The green hue of her opened eyes were so beautiful, it makes me mesmerized. Such determination felt foreign for me who just move along with fate this entire lifetime. "So I come here again wanting to cut my hair again. Maybe like that time? I find myself quite fond of it."

I just nod and procced to cut her hair. For a while, there's only silence between us, just a snip of a pair of scissor broke the silence. Her expression after I done her hair, that sincere smile that bloomed in her face, it just felt looked like she was born again. I swore it was the most beautiful thing I saw my entire life

"You know what, the last time I had this hair model, it really felt refreshing", she said. "But now, now is different. It felt as though all my burden were suddenly disappeared, like I'm ready to face another brand new day." She smiled at me. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Without you I would never be here feeling this way."

I could only dumbstruck hearing it. I would never think just once in my life since I met her that I could helped her like that. Even after all this time, I feel unworthy to her. I, who all this time been saved just with her presence, our interaction were quite limited. I, who could helped her and make her smile like that, I felt honored.

"You know, I still remember your word that day, and your love confession of course." Hearing it makes me blush, I could hear her laughter seeing my face which I'm sure looked just as red as tomato. "You're right, we haven't even introduced our self properly." She give me her hand. "My name's Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."

"Maka… Albarn." I repeat it in a slow, soft voice, trying to taste it in my mouth. Seeing her raised her eyebrow, and her hand, I realized I haven't said my name yet. "My name's Death the Kid."

"Ah. Death the Kid. Can I called you Kid? You can call me Maka too if you want. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "About your confession, if you still feel the same way, I still need time to properly give my reply to you. After all, I'm still trying to get over my broken heart, and we just properly got acquaintance today." Ugh. I know it. After all it was an obvious answer, and an answer I've imagined all over my head ever since my confession. Seeing my dejected face, she could only laughed. "But I really want to get to know you better. I think we could become a very best friend."

I could only widened my eyes. Does this mean I still had chances. She smiled softly at me.

"So what do you say we start with a lunch? My treat."


End file.
